Itu Semua Karena
by Soraritsu
Summary: Setelah 15 tahun mencari, akhirya Sebastian menemukan Ciel. Terus, kenapa? Baca aja, ya? Warning OOC, ganyambung, gaje, abal, typo tidak disengaja, dll


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji punya yana toboso, tapi di ffn ini, punya saya /woii

Summary : Setelah 15 tahun mencari, akhirya Sebastian menemukan Ciel. Terus, kenapa? Baca aja, ya? Warning OOC, ganyambung, gaje, abal, typo tidak disengaja, dll~ Saya ga pinter buat summary, okee?

Bila terjadi persimpangan genre, saya minta maap.. ( membuat cerita tanpa tahu alurnya /digantung)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Anak itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan matanya dibalik lengannya dan terduduk sambil bersandar pada pohon..<p>

Sedih..

Menangis tanpa suara..

"Hei.. Kenapa kamu?"

Anak berambut ebony itu menengadah, matanya bertemu dengan mata sapphire itu.

"He.. Hei.. A.. Ada apa? Ja.. Jangan me.. Menangis dong.." ujar anak bermata sapphire itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak berambut kelabu tadi, yang -lebih tua darinya- kira kira berumur 8 tahun.

"Namaku... " ujar anak bermata crimson, terputus.

"Heh, pembantu murahan! Kau seharusnya bekerja! Jangan malah bersantai di sini!" pekik seseorang dengan nada yang terkesan galak.

"A-ah.. Ma-maaf, aku harus meninggalkanmu. Senang berkenalan denganmu." ujar si bocah yang menangis tadi, dan segera beranjak kemudian berlari sekencang mungkin.

Ia berlari meninggalkan si kelabu, dan segera kembali ke orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"He-hei!" teriak si sapphire. Ia pun menunduk.

Kesepian

* * *

><p>15 tahun kemudian<p>

"Hei, ini benar benar menyenangkan.. Ya kan, Claude-sensei?" tanya si kelabu dengan semangat.

"Asal kau menikmati, maka aku juga senang." ujar pria tegap yang dipanggil Claude tadi, sambil tersenyum.

Mereka sedang berada di rumah Claude, di daerah pegunungan. Mereka sedang melakukan suatu eksperimen yang sangat disukai oleh si mata sapphire.

"Ciel, kau tidak pulang? Sudah larut loh ini." tanya Claude yang membuyarkan lamunan anak kecil -ups- yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive.

"Hmm.. Malas ah.. Lebih baik di sini saja" ujar Ciel sambil merebahkan diri ke sofa terdekat dan berteriak.

"Heii.. Tidak usah berteriak begitu! Atau kau tidak akan pernah bertambah tinggi" canda Claude.

"Apa maksudmu, sensei?" tanya Ciel setengah emosi.

"Sudahlah, Ciel. Ayo mandi. Kau belum mandi kan, dari pagi?" ujar si jangkung tiba-tiba, yang menyadarkan Ciel juga.

"Oh iya, ya. Aku harus mandi nih." ujar Ciel sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kepanasan. Dan setelah itu, dia pun langsung minggat ke kamar mandi.

_Anak itu benar benar lucu sekali. Aku sangat menyukainya._pikir Claude sambil tersenyum

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Hoaamm.. Ini masih sangat pagi, tetapi harus kerja lembur. Pekerjaan yang membosankaaaann." ujar Claude sambil menguap. _

_Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan rutinitas pagi, seperti mandi dan seterusnya._

_Setelah selesai, dia segera keluar dari rumah, menguncinya pintunya, dan pergi ke garasi yang tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya di sana, dia segera mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, dan segera berangkat._

_Ia segera tancap gas, dan keluar dari garasi yang tertutup secara automatic –wow-._

_Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, jadi jalanan masih sepi. Walaupun masih sepi, dia juga melihat pemandangan yang sama._

_Kecuali 1._

_Dia tidak pernah melihat anak yang berambut kelabu di kompleksnya._

_Claude terheran-heran dengan yang tingkah lakunya._

_Bagaimana tidak?_

_Masa' pagi pagi begini lari seperti orang ketinggalan kereta. Manalagi, dia seperti anak SD yang takut tertinggal._

_Claude segera memperlambat mobilnya, dan mengajaknya bicara._

"_Hei, bocah. Hati hati kalau lari. Nanti kau tejatuh, lalu terluka, dan kemudian menangis loh. Kau kan masih kecil." kata Claude sedikit mengejek._

_Si bocah tadi menghentikan langkahnya, dan kemudian berkata, dengan nada datar, sambil memandang Claude._

"_Bapak sendiri, hati hati kalau mengendarai mobil, nanti kalau tertabrak, pasti nangis deh, dijamin."_

_Claude terkejut. Tapi setelah itu, dia langsung tancap gas ke tempatnya bekerja, Taka University, takut terlambat._

_Dan entah gimana ceritanya, mereka saling bertemu di universitas itu, dan menjadi akrab._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Tadi, mereka berada di perpustakaan di lantai satu rumah Claude.<p>

Rumah Claude memang sangat megah, dengan 3 lantai dan hanya 2 pelayan, tetapi, rumah ini tetap kelihatan bersih, seperti tak setitik debu pun ada.

Kompleks ini dikelilingi hutan, sehingga terkesan seperti rimbun.

Kebetulan, rumah Claude adalah yang paling megah dan paling pojok timur dari Taka University. Jadi bisa dibilang lumayan jauh.

Selagi Claude berpikir, ada sepasang mata merah, yang melihatnya tajam, dari kejauhan.

Claude merasakan itu, dan kemudian segera membuka jendela, yang tadinya tertutup dan melihat sekeliling.

Tak ada apapun.

Claude pun heran dengan hal itu, dan menutup jendelanya kembali.

Sementara mata itu kembali mengawasi rumah yang megah itu, dan segera pergi jauh.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>ffn pertama sayaaa..<p>

semoga menikmati~~

maap pendekk, namanya juga masih pembukaan.

nanti dijamin lebih panjang /gaadayangnanya

Saya ga tau mobil yang cocok buat Claude, jadi silahkan nilai sendiri XD

Buat sebby fans, gomen nasaii

saya ga bermaksut, habisnya gaada ide.. *ditimpuk lemari*

Ga usah basa basi lagi daah..

RnR please? :D


End file.
